Kyotamathon!: Let's Race and Other Short Stories
by the Minotaur
Summary: From the time Tamaki challenges Kyoya to a race, or Kyoya's English project, a collection of short stories and drabbles centered around Kyoya and Tamaki's friendship. Hints of KyoxTama
1. Let's Race!

"C'mon, Kyoya! Let's race!" Tamaki exclaimed, poking his calm best friend. Kyoya pushed up his glasses before returning to writing in his notebook.

"I'd rather not. I've been a bit sick, Tamaki." He replied, barely blinking. The scratching sound of Kyoya's pen against the paper continued.

"Please? Is it 'cause you're gonna lose?" The extravagant blond teased. The scratching stopped, and Kyoya's hand shot out, punching Tamaki's shoulder.

"No. It's because I don't want to. Would you please shut up?" He half smirked, watching the other boy roll on the ground, complaining loudly. Kyoya returned to his notebook without a second thought.

To the raven haired boy's surprise, Tamaki leapt to his feet, and ripped Kyoya's notebook from his hands, sprinting away at top speed.

"Run, Kyoya!" Tamaki giggled like a child, waving the black book in the air.

"You…" A lot of… _descriptive_ words ran through the Ootori's mind, but he opted against them, in favour of chasing blindly after the blonde.

"Tamaki, this isn't funny!" He yelled, easily leaping over benches and other miscellaneous objects in pursuit of his foolish friend.

"I'll kill him." He muttered darkly.

Unfortunately, Tamaki showed no sign of slowing down, and Kyoya could feel his chest tightening up.

"Tamaki!" He yelled, slowing a little. Tamaki grinned, waving the book again.

"Really!" He called, starting to struggle. He paused, trying to catch his breath.

From his pocket, he retrieved something, gasping and coughing a little. Kyoya clutched the little piece of plastic tightly. He brought the device to his lips and inhaled sharply. He started to concentrate on his breathing, which is not exactly the easiest thing to do, considering the panicking blonde next to him.

"Kyoya? Kyoya you're gonna be okay!" Tamaki exclaimed, rushing around unnecessarily.

The raven haired boy continued to wheeze, and sat down. By now, his bodyguards were concerned. "Sir? Are you alright? Do you want us to do something?" Hotta asked anxiously. Kyoya nodded.

Shaky hands retrieved a cell phone from his pocket, and punched in three numbers, passing it to the employee.

Moments later, an ambulance stamped with Kyoya's last name was pulling up. He was led into the truck, and wheezing heavily, put on an oxygen tank.

Tamaki was not exactly helping. "Kyoya!" He whined, frustrated and worried for his friend. "I'm sooooo sorry! I never should have taken your notebook! I never should have bothered you I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He rambled on, top speed. He was replied with only coughs and a glare.

"Please get better fast! Here! Take it back! See? I won't ever steal it again, promise!" Tamaki fussed. A stronger glare was the reply. Kyoya continued to cough and wheeze, but it was starting to ease up, as they pulled into the hospital, and he was wheeled into an emergency room.

Kyoya continued to cough, breathing through the oxygen tank, until a doctor came in, staring widely at his chart.

Don't you just hate it when your boss's son walks in and it's up to you to save his life?

"Kyoya! Don't worry, the doctor is here now, you're gonna be okay, don't worry Kyoya, it'll all be fine!" Tamaki continued.

"I… can see him… Moron." Kyoya replied, struggling to get the breath in between words.

Tamaki was nodding anxiously. "Good! Good! Don't worry, it'll all be fine!" He continued.

The doctor coughed. "Ah, sir, if you can't restrain yourself, for the sake of Mr. Ootori's health, I'll have to ask you to remove yourself from this room…" He murmured quietly. Tamaki froze, shutting up instantly, and allowing the doctor to do his analysis.

Unfortunately for Kyoya, that didn't stop Tamaki from latching onto his hand.

"Ah… Chronic asthma… Well, you already seem to be calming down a good deal…" The doctor murmured.

The shadow king nodded. "Yes… A few more minutes… With oxygen…" He choked out. "And then I'll… need to rest a little." He finished.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, we'll have you stay for a while, to make sure it's completely under control. Would you like some water, sir?" He offered. Kyoya nodded, and Tamaki leapt to his feet once more.

"I can get it!" He exclaimed, rushing over to get the drink.

Kyoya inwardly groaned, but the doctor had already left, having other patients to attend to.

"Here!" Tamaki thrust the water at his best friend, spilling a bit on the other boy's clothes.

"Thanks." Kyoya replied, sarcasm slipping through a little.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya glared back. "I'm recovering from almost dying. Yes, Tamaki. I am swell." He replied.

The blonde's shoulders drooped. "I said I was sorry." He muttered.

"Just listen, when I say no, okay?" Kyoya replied. "My cold from earlier made my asthma worse, in case you're wondering. That's why I didn't want to run." He explained, pulling off the oxygen mask and turning off the tank. He leaned back in the hospital bed.

"It's not that complicated a concept." He added.

"So… If you didn't have a cold… you'd race me?" Tamaki grinned widely.

"I never said that."

"But you will!" Tamaki exclaimed gleefully. "On the track! We will race, Kyoya! And then, the winner has to buy the loser ice cream!"

"I don't really like ice cream." Kyoya replied, his emotionless tone and facial expression returning.

"Well… Then we'll pick a different prize, but you're gonna race me!" Tamaki smiled widely.

Kyoya frowned. "I don't want to race you, moron. Would you please shut up?" He asked, pushing up his glasses.

What loving friends.


	2. Jealousy part 1

I paused at my laptop. Acting like Kyoya was harder than I thought it'd be. Ever since I'd started working to learn how to control the Suoh Enterprises, I'd been working to also carry myself more importantly, and work harder.

I don't know how Kyoya does it. He can sit there for hours, typing away, without a single break, and not even having to stop and think about what he's doing. He just **knows.** It's gotta be like, some special trick. He must have something going on that makes it possible… Maybe a special drink! Or a food… Or maybe the Ootoris are actually creatures from another planet, intelligent beings capable of surpassing human natures capacities!

See? Right there… That spot. You can't see it, because it looks to you like just the start of a new paragraph, but to me, that's my first break. When I finished writing it, I didn't know what to say next. I don't see Kyo-chan doing stuff like that… It isn't fair. Worse, he's probably doing something productive, whereas I'm doing this.

And I keep having to stop myself from using emoticons. I don't type like Mai, with all her weird words and shortened things, but I don't talk like Kyoya with perfect grammar, punctuation and nothing cluttering it up. Here are all the emoticons I've already had to erase:

DX

XD

-.-

XP

:P

^.^

=.=

Kind of sad, isn't it? Kyoya never has to do that.

Alas, I am simply not as sophisticated and intelligent as my glasses wearing friend. Such is to be my sad, cruel fate.

Kyoya's stopped typing! He looked at me.

"Tamaki… Are you doing your work?" He asks.

"Huh? Uh… Of course!" I stutter.

"No you're not. You're supposed to be reading the club's books, to learn how it works, correct?"

"Uh, yeah, but I finished it! Now I'm writing!" I reply, smiling.

"Writing what?" Kyoya asks, pushing up his glasses.

This is when I realize I've been typing out this entire conversation. Kyoya wouldn't do that. He can type at whatever, and have a completely unrelated conversation no problem.

I bet he doesn't have a bunch of chat websites open, either.

I'm bad at this, aren't I? … It's not fair. How come Kyoya's so good at this? He even knows what I'm doing, even though he's sitting across the room from me. Not. Fair.

His room is always so clean, and perfect, too. Nothing ever out of place, which doesn't even make sense, 'because he can get so messy sometimes… I don't get it! Why's he so perfect!

Kyoya is my best friend though. And I love him, but… HOW CAN ONE MAN BE SO DAMN PERFECT! HE'S GOTTA BE CHEATING!

I… I…

"You're typing what?" Kyoya repeated. I guess I never replied to him.

"My… my… English class paper! We have to write a first person text about whatever we want." I reply, smiling.

"I'm in that class. I know the assignment. What are you writing about?" He asked, not even blinking. Damn. He's good.

"Uh… Just stuff." I said, grinning wider.

"Whatever." Kyoya returned to his paper. "I'm writing mine too, right now, in case you're wondering."

Huh. So now I actually know what he's doing on his laptop, for one sweet moment of victory… I suppose I might as well hand this in, seeing as how I did write it in English to practice, and it is turning out pretty well, even if it has no real sense to it. You think it's good, don't you, Sensei?

I bet Kyoya doesn't need to practice his English. When we're speaking in class, he's got the best American accent. I bet it's because he always does business with Americans, and goes there to do that all the time. Damn you, Kyoya.

Why is he friends with me? I mean… He's got that perfect record, always knows stuff, everything, but he hangs out with me, and I'm always running around and stuff… It's 'cause he loves me, isn't it? Kyoya loves me! I'M HIS BEST FRIEND! MON MEILLEUR AMI!

You know… I may be nowhere near as good as Kyoya… But we balance each other perfectly! This is why we're best friends; we're perfect for each other! This is why we're so amazingly popular!

After all, I am amazing too.


	3. Jealousy part 2

Well, this is certainly a turn of events. For once, Tamaki's quiet. He's 'Working' supposedly, which is quite an interesting event, seeing as how it's him, and he's just relaxed on my couch, without a word. I've even managed to leave the TV on the news to keep an eye out, and Tamaki isn't jumping around like his typical moronic self.

In case you're wondering, Sensei, Suoh is over, visiting at my house so we can work on some Host Club activities and such, and we're currently just catching up on homework… Well, he's supposed to be reading the club's charts and our style of business, which he clearly isn't, seeing as how he's typing away like a madman, without a thought to what he SHOULD be concerned with.

And yes, that is grammatically incorrect, capitalizing an entire word in a paragraph on it's own, however, this is an English assignment, meant to be written like an American, and that's how they put emphasis on their words. I suppose I ought to ask him what he's doing.

"Tamaki… Are you doing your work?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Huh? Uh… Of course!" He stutters, shocked. He's so easy to predict sometimes. Rather… All the time.

"No you're not. You're supposed to be reading the club's books, to learn how it works, correct?" I point out.

"Uh, yeah, but I finished it! Now I'm writing!" He replies, a giant grin on his face.

"Writing what?" I ask, pushing up my glasses.

And then he delves into an empty staring into space, for once his fingers flying, so I suppose that it is an advantage. On the other hand…

"You're writing what?" I ask again, wondering if he's doing something productive, or just typing what he thinks.

"My… my… English class paper! We have to write a first person text about whatever we want." He covers quickly. So yes, he is in fact just writing what's going on… I suppose I'm doing that as well, but that's as planned. Not just a convenient cover story. I'm actually surprised he thought of that though. I wonder if he'll hand that in… If it's in English, probably.

If so, then you know the rest of that conversation. I informed him that I as well was writing my essay, and then really just fell back into silence.

To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what's being spewed out into his assignment, seeing as how with the way his mind whirs from one to another, it's probably some generic nonsense…

You know, Sensei, sometimes I wish I were more like Suoh. I hate to admit it, but I'm jealous of his carefree lifestyle, his free, spur of the moment actions and thoughtless reactions.

I live in an organized way… Well, my physical possessions may not always be organized, but I hire a maid for a reason. The thing is, I'm messy, I'll leave my notebook and pencils wherever, and I will lose them. I'll destroy a closet searching for a particular piece of clothing, or I'll just simply be too lazy to clean things up. I'm a busy man, I need to be places, have things done, so I spend a lot of time running around like that.

Of course, I always know where I'm headed, what I'm doing and my motives, etc, but still.

I'd just like to live a more carefree style, the way Suoh does.

With simple, thoughtless charming actions, romantic ways that he moves about and such, it'd be such a change from the way I move, organized and thought through. Precise.

To be able to be so naturally charming and popular like that, I think it'd be very… Intriguing, you see. Whereas he is lost in his little world of sunshine and lollipops (I do recall a particular business partner using that expression at some point) I'm left to tend to reality.

I wish I could be like my friend, however, at the same time, I enjoy being me, I am young, successful and determined to amount to much more as well. If Suoh chooses to carouse his way about and freely wander, then it's his decision, no one else's, I suppose. Good for him, as well.

Well, now my best friend has stopped writing, and is insisting on "taking a break". Apparently this consists of laying across my bed, watching the American show, "Degrassi". Yes, the show that is essentially a nonsense fanfiction written by a thirteen year old insane child. Tamaki is squealing over the actions, sitting up, then laying down then jumping to his feet, laughing out loud at something said through the earbuds of his iPad. Wonderful.

Equally distracting, but at least it leaves me some time to finish my own assignment.

Hmm… You know, I think it would benefit me to read his paper. And you know me Sensei, whatever it takes to benefit myself to the maximum potential.

It'll only take a few moments to remotely access his computer… There, I'm in.

As you can tell, sir, now that we both know he's handed that piece in, I am apparently cheating… Life, that is.

At least, that's what he seems to be meaning. I'm not entirely sure what goes through his mind, though I can assure you I know how to sway it to a bit of a more… sensible option.

I love how he notices the little things, and not at all the big. For example, he's made note of the fact that I stop typing… And yet he has no clue that the second time I stopped typing was to hack his computer. I didn't even cover my tracks, I've left them exposed. It'd be nice if he noticed, but I don't think he would. After all, it's not like he would really care, Tamaki isn't exactly the type to keep secrets.

Besides that, why is he commenting on my American accent? He goes nearly as often as I do, and he has many opportunities to learn and practice, I'm surprised he isn't as accomplished as he could be. It's interesting.

Now he's insisting on me watching a part of Degrassi with him… Ah, Tamaki… Well, as crazy and spontaneous and… FRENCH as he is, the Host Club King IS my best friend, and there is a reason for that, don't you suppose, Sensei?

Though I can't believe he thought I was an alien of sorts just because I can work for a long while. And now he's trying to impersonate me. Brilliant.


End file.
